moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Warcraft
| budget = $160 million | gross = $433,537,548 | based on = Warcraft by Blizzard Entertainment | book = | wikia = World of Warcraft Wikia }} Warcraft , also known as "Warcraft: The Beginning" in the UK,Youtube Warcraft: The Beginning – Official Movie Trailer (Universal Pictures) by Universal Pictures UK on Nov 6, 2015 is a 2016 American epic fantasy film directed by Duncan Jones, written by Chris Metzen, and starring Travis Fimmel, Paula Patton, Ben Foster, Dominic Cooper, Toby Kebbell, Ben Schnetzer, Robert Kazinsky, Daniel Wu, Ruth Negga, Anna Galvin, and Clancy Brown. Plot An epic fantasy/adventure based on the Warcraft popular video game franchise and novels set in the world of Azeroth. The story will center around the first encounter of orcs fleeing their dying world and humans unprepared for their sudden and violent arrival. However, not all the orcs are hostile and not all humans are the paragons of good. Also the motivations on each side are complex and varied with the interplay of peace, war, fear, and survival. Official synopsis :THE PEACEFUL REALM OF AZEROTH STANDS ON THE BRINK OF WAR AS ITS CIVILIZATION FACES A FEARSOME RACE OF INVADERS: ORC WARRIORS FLEEING THEIR DYING HOME TO COLONIZE ANOTHER. AS A PORTAL OPENS TO CONNECT THE TWO WORLDS, ONE ARMY FACES DESTRUCTION AND THE OTHER FACES EXTINCTION. FROM OPPOSING SIDES, TWO HEROES ARE SET ON A COLLISION COURSE THAT WILL DECIDE THE FATE OF THEIR FAMILY, THEIR PEOPLE AND THEIR HOME. :SO BEGINS A SPECTACULAR SAGA OF POWER AND SACRIFICE IN WHICH WAR HAS MANY FACES, AND EVERYONE FIGHTS FOR SOMETHING. Cast * Clancy Brown''Twitter'' WARCRAFT by @Legendary from @UniversalPics coming March 11, 2016 cast to also include @danielwuyanzu and Clancy Brown. by @Warcraft on 19 Dec 2013 12:54 AM''Twitter'' #WarcraftMovie update! Daniel Wu & Clancy Brown to join the cast. by @Legendary on 19 Dec 2013 12:12 AM — Blackhand * Travis Fimmel''ComingSoon.net'' Full Warcraft Cast Includes Ben Foster, Paula Patton, Dominic Cooper and More! Source: Legendary Pictures and Universal Pictures on 4-Dec-2013''Variety'' Ben Foster, Toby Kebbell, Rob Kazinsky Join ‘Warcraft’ for Legendary by Justin Kroll on 4-Dec-2013 04:00PM PST''Variety'' Vikings’ Actor Travis Fimmel Game for Legendary’s ‘Warcraft’ (EXCLUSIVE) by Justin Kroll on 25-Oct-2013 05:37 PM PDT — Anduin Lothar * Ben Foster''IGN'' BEN FOSTER REVEALS HIS CHARACTER IN THE WARCRAFT MOVIE by JIM VEJVODA on 30 MAY 2014 — Medivh * Rob Kazinsky — Orgrim Doomhammer * Toby Kebbell — Durotan * Paula Patton''The Atlantic Wire'' 'World of Warcraft' Gets the Movie Treatment by Richard Lawson 23-Sep-2013''Blogs.IndieWire.com'' Paula Patton & Ruth Negga Will Fight for the Alliance in 'Warcraft' Movie Adaptation by Tambay A. Obenson on 7-November-2014 9:20PM — Garona Halforcen * Daniel Wu — Gul'dan * Dominic Cooper — King Llane * Ben Schnetzer''Video Game Films'' Actor Ben Schnetzer reveals he’s in WARCRAFT by Mark Julian on 6-Sep-2014 — Khadgar * Ruth Negga - Lady Taria * Anna Galvin''Yahoo News'' Making the 'Warcraft' Movie: How They're Building a Better Video Game Film by Marcus Errico and Jordan Zakarin on 11-July-2015 - Draka * Ryan Robbins''Variety'' Watch: ‘Warcraft’ TV Spot Teases More Fantasy Action by Alex Stedman on 24-Jan-2016 10:33AM PST — Karos * Daniel Cudmore''2p.com'' Medivh, Morros And Karos Will Appear on World of Warcraft Movie by Tracyfan on 31-May-2014''KUTV.com'' Salt Lake Comic Con 2015: Daniel Cudmore by Ryan Painter on 27-September-2015}} — Various orcs *Terry Notary as Grommash Hellscream *Dylan Schombing as Prince Varian Wrynn *Callum Keith Rennie as Moroes *Burkely Duffield as Callan *Dean Redman as Varis Reception Box office Critical response Videos File:Warcraft_-_Official_Trailer_(HD) File:Warcraft_-_In_Theaters_June_10_(TV_Spot_1)_(HD) Images Warcraft_Teaser_Poster.jpg Warcraft_Film_Poster.jpg Warcraft_Promo-Still_001.jpg Warcraft_Promo-Still_002.jpg Warcraft_Promo-Still_003.jpg Warcraft_Promo-Still_004.jpg Warcraft_Promo-Still_005.jpg Warcraft_Promo-Still_006.jpg Warcraft_Promo-Still_007.jpg Warcraft_Promo-Still_008.jpg References External links * Warcraft: The Beginning at WoWWiki Category:Films Category:English-language films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films based on video games Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2016 3D films Category:Fantasy Category:Blockbusters Category:2016 films